totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Rzucę Ci piasek w oczy
Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival - Odcinek Szósty Chris stoi przed budką. Chris: 'Siemanko obozowicze! <3 Ostatnio w Charyzmatycznym przetrwaniu duuuużo się działo, mianowicie to Jones przejął stery i kazał uciekać naszym zawodnikom! Niespodziewany debiut Gwen doprowadził do rezygnacji Courtney, a zwycięstwo Darwina... skutkowało pożegnaniem Marilyn! Nadal ich jest dziesięciu, ale czas chyba im zrobić następną niespodziankę, co nie? xD ''Wziął megafon. 'Chris: '''Wstawać! ;D Więc nie przegapcie kolejnego odcinka Charyzmatycznego Przetrwania! ''Przygotowania do openingu. ' Kamera zbliża się na pustynię. W oddali widać całujących się Mike'a i Zoey, a obok nich stoi zniesmaczony Dominic. Podczas przejażdżki na wielbłądach, Jasmine i Victor biją się zażarcie. Obok Brick pomaga Ruth zasadzić nasionka w piachu. Marilyn i Manson szarpią się za włosy, a Darwin to komentuje facepalmem. Na sam koniec Scott odkopuje reaktor jądrowy, Heather i Courtney uciekają przerażone, a Stewart rzyga na machinę, która wybucha. Z wybuchu na kamerze jest szkłem napis: "Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival." Pokój Zwycięzców Po raz pierwszy byli tam Darwin i Gwen. (PZ - Darwin): 'Jak to dobrze, że to Courtney i Marylka wyleciały, bo już jest za dużo dziewczyn. '(PZ - Gwen): 'Niesłychane, że stały się trzy fajne rzeczy: wygrałam, zadebiutowałam i... wyleciała Courtney! :D '''Gwen: '''Darwin, dzięki za pomoc w wygranej. :) Nie wiem jak mam ci się odwdzięczyć. '(PZ - Darwin): 'A teraz przejdę do części strategicznej. Nie ma panny wygrywającej, nie ma zagrożenia, więc pozostaje mi do wyrzucenia główna atrakcja debilnego show, czyli Scott powie dziś papa. :) ''Darwin ironicznie westchnął. 'Darwin: '''Skoro wyeliminowałaś Courtney, to jaki jest Twój następny cel? Potraktuj moją radę jak przyjacielską - proszę - zagłosuj na Scott'a. '''Gwen: '''Wiesz... też się zastanawiałam, czy na niego głosować. '(PZ - Gwen): 'Ale i tak to ktoś inny powie papa. :-/ ''Darwin przebrał się i zapukał do Pokoju Przegranych. Pokój Przegranych Tutaj też panowała miła atmosfera. Było już co raz mniej osób, więc więcej wygody. 'Zoey: '''Na szczęście jest tu o 1/4 lepiej niż poprzednio. W końcu to niedługo będzie jak kącik wygranych. ^^ '''Ruth: '''No właśnie! ''Manson, Stewart i Victor udali się jak zwykle, na następne narady. 'Manson: '''Jesteśmy w przodzie za pięcioma frajerami... ''Każdy się powoli cieszy. 'Stewart: '''Do wykopania jeszcze siedmiu. Najważniejsze, to teraz nie dać się zdemaskować... najważniejsze, że już wyleciały Wasze dwa zagrożenia. Teraz możemy się skupić na prawdziwym? ._. ''Westchnął z niechęcią. 'Manson: '''A to nie były prawdziwe?! '''Stewart: '''A jak myślisz, złotko? -_- Scott jest nowym zagrożeniem; traktuje nas jak powietrze, ale w głębi może nas doprowadzić do przegranej. '''Victor: '''Teraz trzeba wywalić Jasmine. Może i słodka, ale nie dam jej tak łatwo wygrać. '''Stewart: '''Eeee, Heather wykończy tą frajerkę, a potem uzna, że nie ma szans i sama też zrezygnuje, bo możemy namówić Darwina i Gwen do pozbycia się jej. ;) Ale do rzeczy, najpierw Scott. Zajął już dwa razy dobre miejsce. '''Victor: '''A Zoey? -,- '''Stewart: '''Można to uznać za prawdziwy sezon weteranów. ;) Serio, nie można już atakować w ukryciu, tylko sabotować! ''Każdy kiwnął głową. '(PZ - Stewart): '''A w rzeczywistości, to już Victor chce wywalić Zoey... ale zobaczy, co mu to da! ''Wywiesił swoją listę. 10th: Scott 9th: Gwen 8th: Heather 7th: Darwin 6th: Victor 5th: Jasmine 4th: Ruth 3rd: Manson 2nd: Zoey 1st: Stewart, boski ja! Zaczął tańczyć mniej więcej taki taniec: thumb|left|670 px '(PZ - Stewart): '''Dlatego jestem w tym programie :3 ''Zasłonił się. Zadanie Chris wszystkich zwołał do siebie. 'Chris: '''Niedługo koniec! :D Żartuję, zanim będzie koniec, wy naprawdę się wykończycie! Do rzeczy, z racji z tego, że jest was co raz więcej, nie będzie już taryfy ulgowej! Otóż nie zdradzę Wam niespodzianki, w której ktoś powróci. ''Zawodzenia wszystkich. 'Jones: '''Brawo, spierdoliłeś własną niespodziankę. ;-; '''Chris: '''Potrzebuję praktyki, bo o to właśnie mi chodzi. Dzisiaj znowu praca w parach i... 3 zadanka! Manson & Stewart ''Manson i Stewart postanowili znów iść razem. 'Manson: '''To dobrze, że idziemy razem. Nie możemy się teraz dać. '''Stewart: '''Może oboje zdobędziemy immunitecik? ^^ ''Zbliżali się do pierwszego wyzwania. 'Hindus: 'كم هو 2 + 2؟ 'Manson: '''I jak mamy odpowiedzieć? ''Hindus dał jej w twarz i kartkę dla Stewarta. 'Stewart: '"We talkin' same language", Chris miał chyba złą ocenę z... ...nieważne. Usiedli i zastanowili się, jak odpowiedzieć. 'Manson: '''Hindus gadający po arabsku. xD Już wiem, jak mu odpowiedzieć! ''Zbliżyła się, ale już ktoś odpowiedział na pytanie.... Ruth & Victor Ruth dobrze poprowadziła pierwsze wyzwanie i to błyskawicznie. 'Victor: '''Zyskamy nietykalność. '''Ruth: '''Lepsze to, niż porażka. :) '(PZ - Ruth): 'Praktycznie chciałabym już wylecieć, ale w teorii jednak powinno walczyć się do samego końca. ;) ''Od hindusa do następnej wskazówki dzieliło 30 km, Ruth ciężko było tyle pokonać. 'Ruth: '''Serio możemy dać sobie w kość... '''Victor: '''Mamy triathlon, więc próba na danie sobie w kość nie wystarcza. XD ''Wziął Ruth na "barana" i ruszyli prędzej. 'Victor: '''Nawet Owen'a mógłbym tam zanieść! xD Jasmine & Zoey ''W środkowym etapie są Jasmine i Zoey. 'Jasmine: '''Za 150m hindus! ''Jednak ktoś im zasłaniał drogę. 'Zoey: '''Przepraszam. '''Scott: '''Nie ma za co. xD '''Zoey: '... Wypchnęła chłopaka. '(PZ - Zoey): '''Jaki to bezczelny gnój! Ugh! -,- Scott & Darwin ''Za dziewczynami byli właśnie oni. 'Darwin: '''Musiałeś mnie nieść na barana? -,- Możemy wylecieć! ... ''Scott jeszcze raz spróbował zanieść Darwina do hindusa. 'Darwin: '''Spierdalaj! Załatwię ci zakaz zbliżania się do mnie po Totalnej Porażce. -_- Wtedy cuchnący ku*asie zapomnisz o Totalnej Porażce !!! ''Scott przewraca oczyma. 'Scott: '''I jebniemy tutaj złotą tasiemkę... -_- Nie boję się. ^^ '(PZ - Scott): 'Ten Darwin myśli, że jest jakiś super. Ale się okazuje... debilem! ;D ''Wzdychają i idą dalej. 'Hindus: '*patrz: Manson & Stewart* 'Scott: '''What the fuck? ''Hindus daje w zęby Scott'owi. 'Darwin: '''Ubaw po pachy. :) ''Hindus daje mu kartkę. 'Darwin: '"We talkin' same language", świetny anglisz, joł... -_- Gwen & Heather Gwen i Heather są na szarym końcu. 'Gwen: '''I super! Przez ciebie znów ostatni! '''Heather: '''Nie z takich sytuacji już się "wykaraskiwałam". ;) ''Gwen przewraca oczyma, a Heather mówi coś do hindusa. 'Heather: '''Nie umiem tego zrobić. ''Jednak jakimś cudem hindus im otwiera. ;) 'Gwen: '... 'Heather: '''Prosty sposób, mówisz cztery słowa! 1st: Ruth & Victor 2nd: Manson & Stewart 3rd: Jasmine & Zoey 4th: Gwen & Heather 5th: Darwin & Scott Manson & Stewart ''Manson i Stewart pokonali już hindusa, teraz przed nimi bieg (27 km). 'Stewart: '''To dziwne, mamy drugie miejsce! '''Manson: '''A co mi tam? :P Victor mógłby nam oddać immunitet. ^^ Do tego też można namówić Ruth! :( '''Zoey: '''Ja chcę wyeliminować Scott'a, ale mam super propozycję... tylko nie wiem, czy na to wszyscy się zgodzą. -,- ''Jasmine i Zoey przystanęły na chwilkę. 'Jasmine: '''Ale na co się zgodzą? '''Zoey: '''Dobrze, że to nie gonitwa... w sumie, musimy namówić wszystkich do głosowania na nich! '''Jasmine: '''Dobrze, ale jeden problem. '''Zoey: '''Gwen i Heather nas wyprzedziły? -_- Gwen & Heather '''Heather: '''I co? Mamy drugie miejsce, należą mi się podziękowania. ;) '''Gwen: '''Hej... '''Heather: '''Czego? '''Gwen: '''Przymknij się. ._. ''Gwen i Heather w milczeniu próbowały dostać się do drugiego etapu. 'Heather: '''Zostało 16 km drogi. Ruth & Victor ''Victor'owi i Ruth zostało tylko 6,75km drogi. 'Ruth: 'Świetna kondycja. :) 'Victor: '''Nie ma sprawy! Robię to dla wygranej! '''Ruth: 'Że w sensie tylko ty. o_o 'Victor: '''Jesteś w parze... więc musimy to wygrać razem. Nah, but mi się rozwiązał, dobrze że chociaż jesteśmy na piasku. ^^ ''Ruth i Victor zostało 6,3km drogi. 'Ruth: '''Czyli, że jeśli zagłosowałbyś tak jak ja, wywalibyśmy wroga, tak? :P '''Victor: '''Aha. Zagłosuj na Scott'a. '''Ruth: '''No coś ty? :D Też chciałam na niego zagłosować! ;D ''Byli już przy drugim etapie. (więcej zdradzę później :x) Darwin & Scott Darwin i Scott wiecznie kłócili się przy hindusie. Scott już cztery razy od niego oberwał i nie wyglądał najlepiej. 'Scott: '''Terasz nja mófiem! ''Odpowiedział jakimś bezczelnym tekstem, po czym hindus mu zasunął w orzeszki. 'Darwin: '''Stary, możesz nas puścić? ''Darwin wreszcie mógł coś powiedzieć i hindus ich puścił. :) 'Darwin: '''A teraz nadróbmy stracone 30 kilometry. ''Zawłókł Scott'a. 1st: Ruth & Victor (0km do okrążenia 2) 2nd: Gwen & Heather (9,25km do okrążenia 2) 3rd: Jasmine & Zoey (10,75km do okrążenia 2) 4th: Manson & Stewart (16 km do okrążenia 2) 5th: Darwin & Scott (28,5 km do okrążenia 2) Ruth & Victor Byli mocno w przodzie. Teraz do rozwiązania mieli 3 łamigłówki. '''Łamigłówka 1 Gerald zbudował trójkat prostokątny ABC o długości 21 cm. Yorgen zbudował trójkąt równoległoboczny ABD o długości o 3 cm mniejszej niż Ahmed. Ahmed zbudował trójkąt ostrokątny BDF, który jest 4 cm większy niż trójkąt Elisy i o 2 cm większy niż trójkąt Geralda. Jaki trójkąt mieli budownicy? Ruth: 'Na początek Gerald - 21 cm Yorgen - x - 3 Ahmed (x) - 21 cm + 2 cm Elisa - x - 4 Potem Ahmed - 21+2=23 Elisa - 23-4=19 Yorgen - 23-3=20 Odp: Gerald - 21 cm Yorgen - 20 cm Ahmed - 23 cm Elisa - 19 cm 'Łamigłówka 2 Jest godzina 10:00. O godzinie 11:00 zaczął się Wariacki Wyścig i było pięć odcinków, każdy po 40 minut. Jeden z odcinków był jednak o 5 minut dłuższy niż drugi, a czwarty - o 5 minut krótszy - niż drugi. O której godzinie zakończyła się emisja Wariackiego Wyścigu? Victor: 'O 14:20. ''Facepalm pewnej maszyny. Musieli rozwiązać tą łamigłówkę jeszcze raz. 'Victor: '''Od 11:00 o 11:40 mija pierwszy... ''Drugi facepalm. Do mety docierają Jasmine i Zoey. Maszyna cofa się do pierwszej łamigłówki... 'Victor: '''WTF O_O Gwen & Heather ''Dziewczynom brakowały 3 km do maszyny. 'Heather: '''Zepsujemy im to? ^^ ''Kiedy Zoey dobrze skończyła odpowiadać, maszyna zmieniła trochę pytanie: Gerald zbudował trójkąt o wysokości 15 cm, Yorgen zbudował o 5 cm krótszy niż Ahmed i o 3 cm dłuższy niż Elisa. Ahmed zbudował trójkąt o 1 cm dłuższy niż Gerald. Ile wynosiła suma cm trójkątów? '''Jasmine: '''Ech... ''1'' Gerald - 15 cm Yorgen - x - 5 Ahmed - x Elisa - x - 5 - 3 Gerald - 15 cm Yorgen - 16 - 5 = 11 Ahmed - 16 Elisa - 16 - 3 = 13 - 5 = 8 15 + 11 + 16 + 8 = 50 cm ''2'' 15 cm + (15 cm - 5 cm + 3 cm) + (15 cm + 1 cm) + (16 cm - 3 cm - 5 cm) = 15 cm + 13 cm + 16 cm + 8 cm = 50 cm ''3'' Pies - 50 dm Kot - 25 dm Pies+Kot - 75 dm J. Ch - x Żyrafa - 3x + 10 dm 50 + 25 + 75 + x + 3x + 10 = 400 4x = 400 - 160 4x = 340 /:4 x = 85 Pies - 50 dm Kot - 25 dm Pies+Kot - 75 dm J. Ch - 85 dm Żyrafa - 340 - 85 + 10 = 340 - 95 = 245 Odp: Sperma is krejzi. Maszyna jednak postanowiła puścić dalej wszystkich, poza Gwen i Heather. ;u; 'Heather: '''Och dżis. ''Manson i Stewart dotarli do maszyny. '''Łamigłówka A - x B - x + 2 C - 3x D - 5x - (14 * 2) S: 100 'Manson: '''Easy. Miałam z tego 6. ;( Teraz już nie mam jak za bardzo stać się człowiekiem, tylko prawdziwa ślina człowieka to może zrobić. Jeśli dacie trochę śliny, wygracie! :) ''Victor szybko opluł kieszonkę i maszyna zamieniła się w dziewczynę. 'Orianna: '''Dzięki. :) Przed wami tylko 15 km roweru i Chris z Jones'em są w tym samym miejscu. Do widzenia. :) ''Kiedy Ruth i Victor szybko jechali, dziewczyna znów zamieniła się w maszynę. 'Maszyna: '''Kocham niespodzianki. :3 Jasmine & Zoey ''Dziewczyny pływały szybciej i powtórzyły to, co Ruth z Victor'em. 'Zoey: '''Tylko 13,95 km! :D '''Jasmine: '''Przez całą podstawówkę jechałam na rowerze, a Victor to najwyraźniej nowicjusz. ;) ''Victor złamał przez przypadek rower, a dziewczyny szybko wysunęły się na prowadzenie. 'Zoey: 'Życzę powodzenia, Ruth. :) 'Ruth: '''Nie ma sprawy. :) ''We trzy zadowolone jechały do Chrisa. A pierwsza dojechała.... Jasmine! 'Chris: '''Brawo, Jasmine i Zoey. Wasza drużyna na pierwszym miejscu. A Ruth i Victor są na drugim. '''Ruth: '''Czyli mogę wylecieć? :/ '''Chris: '''Nie. :D Ostatnia para, to znaczy 2 zawodników wyleci z hukiem. ;D ''Zadowolone poszły do chatki sprzątać. (bo co innego można robić? :-/) 'Chris: '''Czekamy tylko na trzy pary. ''Po chwili dojechali Manson i Stewart. 'Manson: '''Nie musisz nam mówić... '''Stewart: '...trzecie? ;_; Niezadowoleni poszli do chatki, włączając się w robotę, potem Victor opalał się. 'Chris: '''Czekamy na ostatnie 4 osoby! :) ''Urywki zdjęć, jak pary radziły sobie z maszynami. 'Maszyna 1: '''Rzucę ci piasek w oczy! ''Wzięła pięść i nakierowała na Scott'a. 'Orianna: '''Dziękuję. :) ''Kiedy Heather i Gwen odjechały, Orianna poszła sobie. 'Orianna: '''Skoro to czwarta para, więc piąta się nie zjawi. ;) ''Darwin jednak zauważył dwa rowery. Szybko zaczął pedałować przeciwko dwóm dziewczynom. 'Darwin: '''Nie dam się! :) ''Każdy jechał bez sabotażu. Jednak pierwsza stanęła...... Gwen! 'Gwen: '''Sory Darwin. :-/ '''Darwin: '''Nic się nie stało. :) Zaszłaś dalej i z tego się cieszę. ;) ''Spakował swoje rzeczy. 'Chris: '''Jones, złap Scott'a, został wyeliminowany z programu. :D ''Jednak Scott dotarł tutaj i z trzecią maszyną poleciał do domu w bandażach. '''Chris: '''Dzięki temu mamy już tylko ośmioro zawodników. A co dalej? Tego się dowiedzcie w Charyzmatycznym Przetrwaniu! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki: Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival